Night Time Rendezvous
by DragonsDesire
Summary: When the sun goes down, that's when it's time to play... YYS Centric


DISCLAIMER: Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.

AN: Once again, I disappear but reappear with some fun Prideshipping! I'll come right off the bat and say that this is a story with heavy, sexual tones so read at your own risk. I'm cutting out the more graphic parts of the sex scene. If you wish to read the FULL story I suggest you head to the website linked in my profile. I promise it's worth it. Lots of goody sex. So read at your own risk.

* * *

Control was not a luxury Seto Kaiba allowed himself to lose.

At an early age he rationalized that giving up any semblance of control spelled disastrous; not only for him but for his younger brother as well. His family died because he had no control over the situation, being only ten years old at the time. He fumbled his trump card after being adopted by Gozaboro at the age of twelve. He lost control of his own sanity that forced him to nearly kill not only his brother, but his very soul in the process. Over the years, Seto Kaiba finally regained his footing and from then on, never allowed himself to lose control again.

That is what he constantly tells himself.

At the age of twenty-five, the young billionaire accomplished more in his life than many middle-aged men have done in their entire lives. He survived years of unimaginable torture under a man like Gozaboro, stole his company right out from under him, and became CEO of the biggest gaming company, Kaiba Corp. Then, he rose to become one of the top ranking duelists in the world as well as raising his younger brother Mokuba into a strong, independent man who now was off to college and running the company as Vice President. For all his arrogance and pride, no one argued the young CEO worked hard to get the things he wanted and had the money now do buy whatever he desired or needed.

However, being that successful could get lonely and for a while, Seto Kaiba had been just that; in control of his life but extremely alone.

For years the brunette convinced himself he was doomed to live a life of loneliness and that he would be alright with it. Who needed another person to weigh him down, to try and tell him how to live his life or shower him with irritating words of so called affection and love? All he needed was his brother's love and that was it. He managed to function well with that mentality for years until a certain crimson-eyed individual burrowed his way underneath his skin and into his very being.

Seto should have known that of all the people in the world, when the Great Pharaoh wanted something, he would stop at nothing to obtain it. Atem – or Yami as he preferred to be called in this lifetime – was as stubborn and arrogant as the icy CEO, and never backed down from a challenge; Kaiba as his biggest one yet to overcome. Not that the other duelist made it easy. They fought virtually every chance they got after that fateful day Yami gained his own physical form; if left in the same room for too long they ended up either dueling or wrestling on the floor. Although he would never admit to it aloud, Seto enjoyed their fights.

No one ever dare even raise their voices to the CEO that many claimed to be just as cruel in his business dealings as he was in real life. His intimidating presence alone forced many to back down without a fight. Kaiba had employees and business partners alike quaking in their boots while still clamoring to be part of a multi-billion dollar company. That level of power and control kept him ahead of the game. He would always remain top dog. It was not the same when it came to Yami. Yami NEVER backed off, he never averted his gaze and he did not let his small stature be a deterrent for confrontation. He met Seto word for word, blow for blow and always found some way to throw Kaiba off kilter, even if for only a few seconds. It infuriated the CEO; he hated it. He hated the loss of control but met his sparring partner head on, silently bathing in the thrill he got from such a worthy opponent.

It was just one of the qualities that Seto Kaiba never knew he needed in a significant other.

Yami was a proud creature. If his appearance alone was anything to go by, he fit the word down to the very last letter. He stood with the all the confidence of royalty and his eyes always alight with an intense fire to prove he can be all he could be. But with his confidence also came a surprising docile side. His pride was balanced with an intense need to protect; whether it is himself, his friends or Seto. He wanted to keep those he cared for safe, even at the expense of his own life. He became protector and nurturer and while it annoyed the CEO being fawned over like a child, he had to admit some days it wasn't so bad.

It was most likely the reason Yami became his lover in the first place.

It happened naturally on both ends. Though Seto was a very busy man, with no time to do much for a social life, Yami somehow found ways to intervene. A surprise visit to the mansion, a challenge to a duel in front of the yugi-tachi, which meant his pride wouldn't allow him to decline, or even a surprise visit to his office in the middle of the day to drag him to lunch. It infuriated Kaiba in the beginning; how dare anyone think of trying to disrupt his way of life in such a manner, and without a lick of guilt?! Who did that punk think he was?! Yet, despite all the screaming and tirades, he grudgingly let him into his home, would duel him without hesitation, and would hold the door open to the restaurant the ex-pharaoh chose for the day. It became repetitive; a part of Seto's daily routine, and his tantrums and arguments dwindled down to almost nothing. This was Seto Kaiba after all. He had to put up some sort of fight in the end.

Five years later, and still happily together, the routines hadn't changed. Yami would come in with his usual smirk and messenger bag, sit straight into Seto's lap, and play with his tie while the CEO finished typing up some sort of document before saving it and the two would head to lunch. Or he would call him up, even for only five minutes, to make sure Seto was doing alright and that he was eating properly before telling him what was for dinner. It was comforting as it was annoying, being checked on constantly, but when Yami didn't come see him for one reason or another, it threw off Kaiba's day; like today.

It was late, past ten at night, Seto remained at his desk, fingers flying across the keyboard as he worked out the final projection numbers for next quarters. The building was quiet, the rest of the employees having left hours before. The lights were off the office, causing a bluish glow to fall over the CEO's frowning face. With no distractions, he would most likely not leave until well after midnight. There was no one there to remind him that some work could wait until the morning or that there was a warm dinner ready the moment he walked into the door. There was no body in his lap or a sultry voice in his ear telling him he was needed somewhere else and it had nagged at the back of Seto's mind all day; it was why he threw himself into his work to try and drown it out.

Now, so thoroughly engrossed in his work, he almost missed the unmistakable sound of the Presidential Suite doors opening and then closing, the soft shuffling of feet as they made their way across the carpeted floor, or the tiny 'thud' of a bag hitting the ground next to his chair. He didn't flinch or stop typing as a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind his chair, or when a chin perched itself on the fabric of his black, Armani suit jacket.

"It's late," Yami whispered softly in his ear, "what are you still doing here?"

"I work here," Seto snapped but the softness of his voice diminished any of the sting attached to the statement, "this company doesn't run by itself… what are you doing here?"

Seto felt Yami shrug his shoulders before he spoke, "I wasn't able to visit you today on account of Ji-chan needing help at the shop; I was lonely."

Seto smirked. Where he had a hard time expressing himself, Yami never hesitated to tell his lover when he needed him. "So you came to bother me, is that it?" he asked, pulling up another file without missing a beat.

"I wouldn't say bother, Seto," Yami purred, running his left hand up and down Seto's white, button down shirt. He slid it under the black jacket, flexing his fingers so his nails just scratched the hidden nipple underneath the fabric of the shirt. Seto hissed. "I came to help you out."

"Yami, don't," Seto shifted underneath his lover's talented fingers, "I'm very busy right now. I'll be home soon."

"Soon means two o'clock in Kaiba language," Yami countered, his other hand coming up to continue the slow massage across Seto's chest and stomach, "which means I'll already be asleep without even seeing you the whole day. How is that fair?"

"Yami I mean it—" Yami suddenly gripped Seto's chin, turned his head and captured his lips in a rough, heated kiss. Seto's fingers curled into fists and he let out a muffled protest, trying to pull back but the other kept his face firmly in place. When he finally managed to pull away, he glared at his lover, panting heavily. Seemed Yami was in one of those "moods."

"No," Kaiba said firmly, earning him a frown, "I know what you want and now is not the time."

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. "When is it ever, Seto?" he asked. "You know nothing bad will happen. I wouldn't let it."

"That's not the point," Seto replied, turning back to the screen.

"Then what is the point?" Yami whispered into his ear and Seto decided it best not to answer.

When he felt Yami lift off his back and step away, he continued on with his work, convinced he was in the clear. His reprieve lasted only a few minutes when his chair suddenly jerked away from his desk, spun around, and presented him the view of Domino City through the floor to ceiling windows. Before he could protest, his wrists were pinned behind the back of his chair and some sort of fabric – Seto deduced it was silk – was wrapped around them, securing him to the seat.

Seto struggled violently and shouted, "Yami, what the fuck do you think you're doin- mmmph!" Yami silenced him with a thick, shiny piece of bondage tape around his mouth, securing it behind his head. Immobilized and unable to speak, Seto's movements were completely subdued when Yami added the final touch to his torture; a long, length of rope wrapped six or seven times around his still clothed torso and secured firmly.

"It'll be alright, Seto," Yami finally whispered into his ear, causing a shudder to run down his spine, "this isn't some kind of power struggle between us. I'm doing this solely for our pleasure… however, if you really want me to stop, I promise you I will."

Staring at his reflection in the window, Seto assessed the situation. He was still dressed in his immaculate suit and tie, the thick rope causing only minute wrinkles in the fabric. His arms, while firmly restrained, were snug and secure, causing no room for pain despite the angle. The tape still allowed him movement of his neck and didn't impede his ability to breathe; Yami even allowed his legs to remain free from any bonds, showing that though the CEO was incapacitated, he wasn't taking away all of his control. It was a show of trust. Some of the angry fire died from Seto's eyes and he slowly lowered his gaze, giving Yami a silent word to continue.

With his permission, Yami spun the chair around and pressed the back against the window, Seto's frame illuminated by the brilliant full moon outside. Seto had given his permission and allowed him to be pulled into this new sort of duel and Yami would not disappoint. Even in the dark, he could see the deep flush of arousal present against his lover's skin and how his breathing began to pick up in anticipation of his next move.

Now that he had Seto's full attention, the CEO could see just exactly what Yami was wearing. Forgoing any leather, Yami wore a simple white t-shirt with a tight, black vest and tight black jeans over his usual, buckled boots. It wasn't anything Seto imagined his lover to be wearing, especially in this sort of situation, but then he realized that it was all part of the game; the outfit was so simple. So mundane but spoke volumes. That even dressed as he was, he was still the one that had the upper hand, and the smirk on his face only proved his point.

With a sway in his hips, Yami finally approached his bound lover and bent over to run his finger along his jaw and cheek. "I don't think you have any idea just how beautiful you look right now," he purred, flicking his tongue against the tip of Seto's nose. Seto's response was muffled by the tape and Yami chuckled; even tied up, the defiance in his lover's eyes was bright and promised for retaliation and it made the former pharaoh tremble with anticipation. Right now, however, he had other ideas in mind.

Turning his attention to his bag, Yami knelt down in front of Seto and reached to his left to grab his next item. Keeping it out of Seto's line of sight, Yami used his hands to gently urge his lover's thighs apart, the fabric of his slacks straining against the growing bulge in between. Exposed, the former pharaoh licked his lips and slid his hands up Seto's thighs slowly, his thumbs teasing along the inseam of the black materiel. The strong muscles trembled under his ministrations and he slid them higher until he had a grip along the upper thighs, right where leg met torso. He squeezed and slid further in between Seto's legs, looping his arms over his lap with a small moan.

Seto exhaled through his nose as he watched Yami open his mouth against his clothed cock and blow a puff of warm air through the fabric. It jumped with anticipation with every huff of air and soon the need to feel that wet heat around his dick was becoming unbearable. Yet Yami never relented, working the CEO up into a heated frenzy and grunting into the bondage tape around his mouth. His hands moved in time with his lips, gently massaging the other's inner thighs or cupping his balls before moving down to the back of his knees and then returning to their starting point. There was no skin on skin contact, and yet Seto was about ready to come undone. But before he could even think about cumming, Yami pulled away, forcing a very uncharacteristic whine from the CEO.

"All in good time, Baby," Yami hummed, pulling his hidden item into his own lap, "the fun is just beginning."

(Cut of sex scene with much sad face)

With all the previous teasing and torture, Seto didn't last as long as he would have liked. Without needing any other stimulation, he threw his head back and came, hitting both his stomach, chest and a bit of his chin with his seed. He bucked wildly, nearly throwing Yami off him but the former pharaoh held on fast, only needing a few more seconds before he too found his release. He moaned loudly and tensed, pressed in deep as he spilled over, only pulling out to stroke the rest of his orgasm out on Seto's inner thighs and hips. Yami's knees shook but he kept himself upright, drinking in the sensual image in front of him; Seto was completely spent, his body slack as he slumped in his chair covered in his own seed as well as Yami's. He was utterly blissed out, his blue eyes still hazy as he blinked up to look over at his lover. Crimson eyes softened and a smile formed on his face.

Cleaning himself up and zipping his jeans, he took the utmost care to unwind the bondage tape from Seto's legs, gently massaging the aching muscles until they loosened under his touch. Next came the rope, followed by the satin silk around his wrists, and last came the tape around his neck. Seto hadn't moved the entire time; even when Yami began cleaning him up with the towel hidden in his bag. He didn't blink an eye when his lover rubbed his wrists and left gentle kisses along the inner skin of his palms. His body still twitched with the aftermath of what they just did and all he could do was let out a shuddered breath.

Yami watched for any changes in his lover's face patiently, doing his best to try and coax Seto back into some semblance of normalcy. It was a good ten minutes before Seto's body finally relaxed fully and a smile graced his face; albeit a tired one. Yami returned it with one of his own and leaned down to kiss his lover on the lips.

"Thank you, Seto," he whispered, running his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek and jaw. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Mm," Seto reached up and tangled his fingers into Yami's soft, spikey hair and pulled him down for another kiss, "you know it's more than that."

Yami smiled. "I know." Settling down in Seto's lap, he laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

Seto continued stroking Yami's hair as he stared out into the night sky above Domino.

Yes.

Maybe letting go of control once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

*OWARI*


End file.
